Illusions of Light
by NighttimeWhispers
Summary: Never again could I go back to light, I would always be a child of Darkness. And now I was determined to hate the children of the light, as they would hate me.


The darkness enclosed me until I could no longer see. It made it so that I could hardly breath. It made it so that I could no longer feel my fingertips. I could feel my body swelling with power and an insane thirst came over me. A thirst for blood.

"Yes...yes...YES!" I shouted joyously to the empty night sky as the darkness put me on my feet again. So much power was running through my veins, so much that I could almost taste it. The air around me was darker then it should have been but I was free. Free from all of them, and their orders, all their ridicules. So what if I wasn't a guard of the royal family? I had more freedom, more power then any of them ever would. I was free. At last. But, now what? I was free, but now I had no home, no food, no money, nothing.

I had to find out who would take me and teach me to wield my powers. Who would take care of me, or at least provide me with money to feed myself. Who would? I was small for my age and I had blood-red eyes. People would know that I was a Sheikah. They would know that I had run away. The joy I had felt before now felt sickening. I couldn't go back. What had I done? I had acted on a whim and gave myself to darkness. That would always run in my veins, even if I went to the goddesses and begged forgiveness...I would always belong to the dark. My shoulders sagged and I felt a sob choke my throat. Constricting it and making it hard to breath.

I could never go home. Never see my family, never hear my mom's encouraging words. I had freedom, but from what? I pressed my palm against a tree and sank down, letting the sobs come. It would be better to get them all out now, so that I could move on. Once they started, it wasn't easy to stop them. They kept coming and every time I had a new reason to hate myself for what I had done. Every time I had a new reason why I shouldn't had left.

"Oh Din, what have I done?" I liked the sound of my voice, it was real. It was stable. It was my own. I missed them already, but I could never go back because now I was a traitor to my clan, my race, and to myself. My eyes began to get heavy and I slumped against the tree. Ready to wake up and find it was all a dream.

I woke up to a bright light and groaned, rolling over in bed. Only there was no bed, and I smacked my head against the tree. Then I remembered where I was and what I had done. My eyes rested on the spot at my wrist where you could feel the pulse. That was where I had cut myself as an offering to darkness. Just above it on the back of my hand rested four triangles. The three on the outside where blackened to a dull gray, but the one in the middle shown brightly, like gold. Only it wasn't. It was my skin. Was this Darkness's mark on me? Did this show that I truly did belong to it? If it did could I ever belong to light again? I didn't think so. The light does not like children of the dark. A sudden cold hard hatred that surprised me, filled my veins for the light and the children on that path. They were on a path that I could no longer walk and a path that I no longer found appealing.

Carefully I got up, determined to find another on the path that I was on so that they could teach and I could learn the ways of the wicked. I looked at the white of my tunic. The pure white that was my tunic. I could feel my lip curl, a child of dark wearing clothing of the light. I would have to fix that later. I stumbled from tree to tree. Not knowing, or caring where I was going. Just knowing that I needed to get away. From everything and everyone. My steps echoed in the forest, my thoughts louder then the waterfalls of the Zora. The dark power swelled inside me and I felt that enormous hunger, that thirst again. It was almost unbearable.

"I-I am...darkness's...child...Nothing will stop me!" I yelled, clutching at my side I continued walking, and then I started to run. Then I broke into a sprint.

"I AM DARKNESS'S CHILD!" I yelled again, louder this time. Wanting even the Gerudo to hear my pledge. I yelled again and again, running and yelling. More than anything wanting myself to believe it. I wanted to believe that light no longer was mine to possess. But the idea stayed, the hope that I could return stayed with me. I wanted to die. I wanted it all to end, but a child of the dark does not die unless in battle. Lest they want to feel the wrath of darkness in hell.

"I have to keep going," I muttered quietly, looking at the strange triangle on my hand. It glowed a little and I smelt the faintest scent of sunlight and sand. I saw a glimmer of a fortress. Then I blinked and I was back in the forest. Impossible, people couldn't see or smell something that far away. Maybe I was going insane. There it was again, the fortress and the sand. My head throbbed in time to my heartbeat and the sun beat down on me. Back in the forest where it was cool and no fortresses were. The gold triangle pulsed and then I felt the heat, saw the sand, smelt the sun for a third time. Only when I blinked I didn't go back to the forest. I stayed in the desert, heat waves rolling off the sand and sweat trickling down my brow. A large gray building towered above me, the stone as plain as the sand. Someone kicked me in the side, hard.

"Kid, we don't allow trespassers. Get up! I don't want to have to drag you to your new home," A woman with a large spear sneered, getting ready to kick me again. I rolled to the side just as her foot brushed my ribcage. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and put my hands in a fighting position.

"Ha! Fists against a spear. You won't stand a- Where'd you get that mark?" She hissed, grabbing my wrist and twisting it so I could plainly see the triangle mark she was pointing to with her other hand.

"I-I've always had it." The lie came easily through my parched lips.

"Have you? He will want to know about this." She yanked my arm painfully forward and pulled me inside the fortress. She dragged me through twisted halls and cells until she came at a sudden stop at one of the rooms on the lower floor.

"King Ganondorf, we- er- you have a special guest."

"Bring them in." A voice commanded from the other side. The woman opened the door and pushed me in closing it as soon as I was inside.

"What is your name?" A man lounged on a couch, one leg propped up on the arm. A large amber colored jewel rested on his forehead, like a crown of sorts.

"My name is Dark. Could I have some water?" Ganondorf looked at me for a long time, finally ringing a bell and a woman walked in carrying a tray with goblets and a pitcher. She curtsied and backed out of the room.

"Help yourself. Dark, what can you do?" I barely heard the question as I greedily drank a goblet full of water.

"I don't know."

"Let me see you hand." I complied and kept gulping down the water. Ganondorf looked at the triangle mark and a slow, evil, smile crept across his face.


End file.
